Healing Old Wounds
by KrystalSnow
Summary: With the aftermath of the war, everyone grieves in their own way of the loss of their loved ones, rough patches from the past start to stitch up when Tony finds comfort in Steve.


Healing Old Wounds

Summary: With the aftermath of the war, everyone grieves in their own way of the loss of their loved ones, rough patches from the past start to stitch up when Tony finds comfort in Steve.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Chapter One: You're Not Alone

"Tony?" Tony didn't look up from his work when he heard a familiar voice that came into his lab, when Tony first came back too earth, along with Nebula, Steve had been shocked too know that Tony was actually alive, he thought for sure that Thanos would have taken him too just as he did with Bucky. Sure he didn't want Tony to be dead, but just the thought of loosing both Bucky and Tony, Steve wasn't sure if he could have handled that.

But seeing Tony so broken, when he had stepped out of the ship, his armor had been destroyed, he had a wound that had been only temporary healed until Bruce had looked at it. The usual spark in Tony's eyes had been gone, the sass, the bounce in his step, the Tony that he knew before, well before Steve ruined everything.

He had tried though, he wanted to call Tony, after the war between them, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to patch things up, he wanted to make amends, but he didn't have the strength anymore, Bucky needed him, Bucky had needed him to recover, he couldn't go running after Tony begging for forgiveness. Not when his best friend needed him.

Steve swallowed, he looked at Tony who was hovering around his new Spider-Man suit. He hadn't realized how close that Tony and the kid, the spiderling were until Tony had managed too tell them that he had turned into ash on Titan, it hurt seeing Tony like this. He wanted to say so many things to him. He wished he could go back and sign those damn papers, if he had just signed those papers none of this would have happened between them. They could have found another way, but of course his ego was too big and he ruined any chance of being as close too Tony as he used to.

"Tony.. I.." Tony looked up from the suit that he had been working on, Steve winced at the emptiness in his eyes. "What do you want Captain Rogers? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Tony said in a harsh tone, Steve let out a breath before stepping further into the lab.

"Nope, stop right there Capsicile, you don't have a right to stand in this lab anymore. So please back up. Or i'll make Dumm-E toss you out." Tony said with a stern voice. Steve paused, he knew that Tony could be serious about that, but he stood where he was not taking another step. He raised his hands in defense.

"Tony...I just..I wanted too talk to you..please." Tony looked away from him, he stared at the suit in front of him. "We don't have anything to talk about." Tony murmured he fidgeted with the equipment in his hands.

"We do Tony.. I.." Steve ran his hand over his face. "I should have called you, I should have come back, I should.. I should have apologized..for everything that I have done..But apologizes won't fix things.. apologizes wont..won't bring them back.." Steve looked down at his feet.

Tony closed his eyes tight, he let out a shaky breath, tears threatening to fall, he thought he had been doing well, since he had come back to earth, it has been two months since the Titan battle, two months he had lost the last thing that he cared for, even loved.

" _I'm sorry.."_

Tony hadn't realized he had started crying until he felt a part of arms wrap around his waist, tears slid down his face, he tried so hard to be strong, strong enough for everyone, everyone who had lost someone, but no one had known that he was falling apart, except for Steve, it's always been Steve.

They didn't say anything to each other, Steve just held Tony as he sobbed hard into the soliders chest. His fingers clinging desperately, as if he was afraid that Steve too would turn into ash at any moment.

Steve kept his arms around the man, he buried his face into his hair, deciding that he would let his own tears fall, not just for the loss of Bucky, and for the loss of Peter, but for not being there for Tony after everything that's happened. He should have been there, he should have done more. He wanted to do more.

"I..I'm.." Tony hiccuped and sobbed, he couldn't stop the tears, no it's been so long since he had cried, the feeling of the world that use to weight on his shoulders was suddenly leaving him.

"It's okay.. I know ..I am too." Steve whispered his hands were placed on the small of his back, hoping that his comfort alone was helping Tony in someway.

"I t-tried..I tried..so hard..I-..I couldn't save him..I couldn't save them.." Tony curled his fingers on Steve's suit, Steve felt his heart break. He knew that Tony always tried his hardest, he knew that Tony made mistakes along the way but he always tried to fix them, always tried to do the right thing.

" _You're not a hero.."_

Steve winced as he remembered those words that he had said to Tony, if anyone was a hero it was Tony Stark, Tony was the most hero out of all of them and they had been too blind to see that.

"No..This isn't your fault Tony, none of this is your fault. I promise you.. we will find a way to get them back.. we will." Steve said softly his fingers running through his hair, he held Tony close while he felt Tony hold onto him tight.

"Steve..." Tony sniffled quietly he looked up at the soldier with tears still in his eyes, the sight made Steve's heart ache. "I'm sorry." Tony whispered. Steve gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry too Tony..I'm so sorry.." He whispered back once he felt Tony move back into his arms, neither of them not caring how long they stayed like that. Both of them needing the comfort from each other after all this time.


End file.
